Once Upon a Time
by fashion forward
Summary: The story is quite simple. There once was a Princess who was betrothed to a Prince she never met, and instead fell in love with the Prince's knight. But that's fine with the Prince, because he's in love with the Princess's lady in waiting.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin It

The servants, like every other morning, woke Princess Kim up. She was dressed and sent to breakfast with her father. She loved her life, but she had never been past the castle walls and she wished to see the kingdom she would ne day be ruling. But little did she know that that wish would come true today.

**Kim's POV**

"Kim dear." Said her father "Sit. Sit." Kim quickly went to the table and sat down next to her father. "Now Kimmy, I know how you always say you want to meet people. So…"

"So you're letting me leave the castle."

"Now Kimmy, don't speak such nonsense. You are going to meet the prince of Grimdore. His father and me have been talking and we believe it is time to unite our two kingdoms. So we have arranged a marriage between you two."

"What." Said Kim in a furious voice.

"Now Kimmy, there is no reason for you to be upset. We have arranged for the prince and his most loyal knight to come here. If you would feel better, I will let you bring someone with you. But the wedding will happen weather you like it or not."

Meanwhile:

"I can not believe my father is making me marry some girl I have never met. What if she is a total snob? I don't want to be married to someone like that." Said Prince Milton. "Jack, I can't do this. I'll run away. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

"Milton, do you really think that's a good idea. I mean when your father would find this out, he'd have every kingdom searched until you were found. And then he would still make you marry this princess." Replied Jack. "Anyway, how bad can she be?

Back at Dillmore (the name of the kingdom) Castle:

"Thank you for coming with me Julie. You really are my best friend."

"It's the least I could do. I mean when my house burned down you where so rebuild a bigger one. I literally owe you my life."

"Kimmy." Called Kim's father. "I want you to go into wait by the maze. I think it will be a nice private place for you and the prince to get to know each other."

"Okay, dad." Replied Kim with a weak smile.

"Thank you for doing this Kimmy." Said her father before he walked away.

Over at the maze Kim and Julie waited.

"Hey Kim, Lets go through the maze. We'll be back before the prince gets here. Come on it'll be fun.

"Okay. But, Julie, Hey Wait."

The Prince Arrives;

"Why hello Prince Milton. My daughter should be waiting by the maze."

"Thank you." Replied Milton.

Milton and Jack stared at the maze looking for the princess.

"She must have gone in." Said Jack. "So shall we go in?"

"Yeah, but we should split up. We'll find her faster that way."

"Are you sure Milton?"

"Yeah."

With that, both Prince Milton and Jack entered the maze.

With The Princess;

"Julie. Julie, where are you. This isn't funny."

Kim was now scared out of her shoes. It was cold and she was lost. This was the last place I wanted to be alone in. Being October, Halloween decorations where all around the maze. There were spiders, black cats, skeletons, tombstones, and so many other scary things. I tried to hold it in, I really did, but fear took over my body until I let out one of the loudest scream ever.

**Jack's POV**

I was walking through the maze, when I heard a really loud scream. I ran towards it as fast as I could, not knowing what to expect, but that's when I saw her. She was beautiful, with golden hair and chocolate brown eyes she looked like a dream. She was curled up in a ball and suddenly my instance kicked in. I held her in my arms as grabbed on to my shirt. She was shaking like crazy, so I stood up and started walking through the maze again with her in my arms bridal style.

**Kim's POV**

I looked up at the boy holding me. He was so handsome. With chocolate brown hair and eyes. He looked like a real prince charming, and I couldn't help but to just let him hold me. It was almost as if _this is a dream come true _I thought. I held on to his shirt and the first thought that poped into my mind was _Is this the Prince? No he can't be, He seems to much like a fairy tale. And Everyone knows that princes like those don't exist anymore. _But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that I felt safe and warm in this guy's arms. I could feel myself drifting off until I fell asleep.

**Milton's POV**

I roamed through the maze, hoping to find someone, but no one seemed to be in here. I heard a loud scream, but relized it was too far away for me to reach in time. Also, when I started to run towards it, I got lost. But that's when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked at me and my heart instantly started to beat out of my throat. She had brown hair and brown eyes. I felt like I was in the presence of a goddess.

"Oh thank goodness. You have to help me find my friend. I think I heard her scream, and I'm afraid she might be hurt.(I Remembered This Time. Long Story. It was About How To Spell Hurt)"

Her words snapped me back to reality. I could tell that she had no idea who I was by her expression and tone. This actually made my happy. I'm always being chased, and most girls only like me because I'm going to be king. I just hate it. But this girl seemed to be unfazed by me. I believe that I have fallen in love with this girl at first site. It felt like I was Romeo and she was my Juliet.

"I'm Pri... I mean I'm Milton. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm Julie."

Julie. I thought in my head.

"Julie. What a lovely name. You must have been named after the beautiful Juliet. But not even can she compare to your beauty." I said, trying to sound smooth. But I was afraid my nerdy voice would ruin it. But looking back at the girl I relised she was blushing. That's when it dawned on me , what I had just said. I had actually made a girl blush with words. This has never happened before.

**Kim's POV**

When I woke up, I was still in the arms of the handsome boy from before. But we weren't moving anymore. I was seated in his lap and rapped in a blanket. I felt so warm and safe in his arms. I looked up and relised that he was asleep. I relised that we were in the giant mini mansion in the middle of the maze. When I was younger my father would take my here with my mother before she died. We used to spend weeks here. Because we were royalty, no place would treat us like we were normal people. This was where we went to get away from all of that. I miss my mother so much. I started to feel tears fall down my face. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I wiped my face off and left the bathroom. When I walked out, I saw that the boy had woken up.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered, only partly telling the truth.

"I'm Jack, and you are?" He asked like a gentalman.

"I'm Kim. Nice to me you Jack." I replied.

"Well, Kim, it is a pleasure to meet you. I think we should wait till morning before we try leaving the maze."

"It's night."

"Yeah. Kim are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, obviously lying through my teeth. The truth was that my mother was killed one night. I was with her too. It was so terrifying for me. I have always been scared that it might happen again.

"Kim don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Jack."

Just then, Jack swung me around and looked me right into the eyes. All the thoughts about my mom had caused me to cry. Jack pulled me in, giving me a hug.

"Kim. You don't have to be scared. I'm here for you." At this point, tears drenched my face. I hugged him back and felt myself feeling safe and warm once again in his arms. I explained everything to him. For some reason I felt like I could trust him. Eventually we fell asleep once again, in each others arms.


End file.
